Toons vs Glooms 2: Taking Back ToonTown
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: When Tas and friends flee, Tas decided to go back to defeat the Glooms once and for all. Two or more surprising events will happen in this story. Have fun readin! Also first Friendship genre book that I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

Time to Take Back ToonTown!

"No," I said. We were still in our ship, "we're not going to Earth."

"But Tas-"

"We are going back." I said. "I can't just abandon our town full of Glooms."

"Ta-"

"NO! We will go! Trust me." I yelled at the CEO.

"Tas, if you let me talk." Said the CEO.

"Go ahead." I said.

"We won't be able to defeat the Glooms without gags." He said.

"We won't use gags." I told him.

*Knock Knock.* There was a knock on the door. There was a moment of awkward silence. I got up and told everybody to hang tight. I pressed a button and the air was going out rapidly. I saw a dog and Flappy, the Toon Flappy!

"Take my hand!" I yelled. I reached for them and the grabbed it. I pulled them in and pushed the button. The air lock closed. I looked at the dog and it turns out it was my friend from 5th grade, Pup! I hugged him told it was great to see him after so long. Then I hugged Flappy REAL tight because I thought he would be gone forever.

"It's great to see you guys!" I yelled.

"It's great see you, too!" Said Pup. He introduced his self and I told everybody that he was away for a 5 year trip to Cityville.

"Okay, we're going back to ToonTown." I said.

"But-"

"Sorry to be so harsh when you just got back but WE'RE GOING BACK!" I yelled at Pup. It looked like he understood so I set the coordinates. After that, I pressed on a button labeled "Hyper Drive."

"We won't be able to make it!" Said the CEO, "we don't have enough fuel!"

"Trust me, we can do this." I said.

3. 2. 1. ZOOM! I slammed into a seat. After a few minutes, I saw ToonTown. We were also out of fuel.

"Prepare to jump!" I yelled while opening the air lock.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"We're gonna make it! Trust me!" I told them once again. We all jumped off.


	2. Chapter 2

Falling Then Fighting

We were in an arch position while falling. I started to feel a little hot.

"Uh, Tas?" Said Pup, "what's happening?" The CEO buzzed.

"The gravitational pull is going strong at us and the atmosphere is burning below us." Said the CEO. We all looked puzzled. "We're falling down too fast." I remembered the forms from the hoop I had and turned into the wind. I carried everyone onto the roof.

"They're back!" Alerted a Gloom.

"Sounds like they know how to speak now." I said. We all jumped off and looked up in the sky. It was still cloudy. I turned and faced Pup. I was going to use a power I never used before. I put my hand at him and balls of power started to come out. Pup bent his knees trying to bear the power he's gaining.

"You're gonna need this." Said Sabrina. Pup started to float in a sphere. After a few seconds, it disappeared and Pup had his powers. We saw a huge buildings surrounded by Glooms. We ran towards it while knocking Glooms out of the way. I punched by swinging it to my right. Then dove forward, rolled, jumped while flipping and dashed into multiple Glooms. A Gloom attempted to sneak behind me but when it jumped, I smashed it's face without turning in those movies. We finally reached the building and fought the guards. They were harder to fight but we made it pass them. Remember Dragon Mouse? Well, he's the King of the Glooms now. We entered the building and the door closed behind us.

"Well, well, well." Said Dragon Mouse, "look who's here."

"Hey, remember me?" I asked.

"Yes an-" He started to struggle. He took a deep breath. "Yes and now I'm going to destroy you for no reason."


	3. Chapter 3

The Battle.

The guards surrounded us. There were ten of them. Lets see,

10 normal Glooms

4 normal Toons

1 super Toon

1 cyborg-Toon. This should be a fair fight. They were first. They attempted to hit us with their thick sticks but we all dodged it. I countered the Gloom by hammering it with my fist into the head. Punched it twice then kicked it out of here. One tried to attack me from behind but I turned around and side-kicked it. I attacked another by kicking it up, jumping, kicking it twice, smashing it into the ground then palm-fisted it after it bounced. One grabbed me the ear and there were more coming at me. I decided to use this as an advantage so I kicked one, bounced off of it and backflipped over the Gloom and side-kicked that one, too. I took care of the rest by going into light form and dashed into them at the speed of light. The others were done.

"Give up?" I asked.

"Of course not." Dragon Mouse said. "That was just a test. Now for the real challenge." He dropped his staff that he was holding and a wave came out of it. More ferocious Glooms came out.

"I can handle these guys." I told my team.

"But-"

"Do I have to repeat myself? Trust me." I told them a little angrily. They nodded and head outside. After a second, they came back in with their arms behind them.

"Attack!" Dragon Mouse yelled. There was a force field and one came in. Not looking, I punched it out of the forcefield. I did the same thing for the rest. Dragon Mouse's jaw dropped. "Grr. Lets see if he can handle his friends' death." He said. Their eyes widen.

"You wouldn't" I said.

"I would. And I'm going to fight you right after it." He said. The Glooms pushed them into a hole that popped up at the perimeter of a circle.

"NO!" I yelled, looking down. I held my hand against were my heart was. "NooOO!" I turned black. Dragon Mouse jumped at me but I punched right on the face. He fell back only an inch. He got up and attacked me. I jumped over it only getting hit by the side. I quickly got up and charged. We both were pushing each other. I pulled out my arm but he punched me in the stomach. I belly flopped. He then kicked me onto the force field. I reverted back to my regular form. Then, a light shined upon me. Dragon Mouse attempted to attack me but it blocked the attack. I was getting healed. I got back up and the roof collapsed. I dodged all the falling debris. I looked up at the sun-

"ARRGH NOT AGAIN!"

**Few minutes later.**

It was sunny. I pulled out a wedding cake. The music played then I threw it at Dragon Mouse. He bounced back into the staff. It broke in pieces. Dark spirits came floating out of the Glooms. They turned back into their regular selves and color. I looked down the hole. All my friends were down there. Dragon Mouse came to me.

"I'm very sorry, dude." He apologized, "it was those spirits that came into me after my death. Just to tell you, the bottom of that pit, there's actually mattresses and pillows." That lighten up my mood by a lot.

"But it's about 1000000 feet deep." He finished. I thought for a moment.

"Why don't you come with me?" I asked.

"Anything for you." He said. We both jumped down. I went on top of him and pushed down. After a few minutes, I saw my friends. I pushed gently off of Dragon Mouse. I landed on Mike.

"Tas, you're alive!" Yelled Sabrina, who gave me a HUGE hug.

"Nice job, Tas." Both said Flappy and Pup. I hopped off Mike.

"Sorry about that." I told him.

"No problem." Said Mike.

"Oh and sorry about what happened today." Said Dragon Mouse, "it was dark spirits who took over dead Toons' bodies."

"It's okay." Said Flappy.

"At least we're good now." I said.

"Now, how do we get back up?" Asked Pup.

"I'll do it." I volunteered. I turned into the wind and carried everyone up. It was a little hard because I had to go swiftly upwards while carrying everyone. When we finally got up, I said,

"I told you guys to trust me."

"Yeah, sorry we didn't trust you. We thought you went psycho." Said Mike.

"From now on, trust me." I told them. They a-

"The CEO! Where is he?" Yelled Pup.

"Ugh." I said.

**20 minutes later.**

"You guys tell him what I said."


End file.
